1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and in particular to monitoring media content dispersion potential.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
With the growth of electronic mail (“email”) and email applications, messaging, and digital content publishing more or more people communicate via electronic communication channels. Electronic and digital communication channels can be used to describe synchronous and asynchronous forms of media transmission, and can include for example, instant messaging (IM), email, blogs, wikis, image uploads and video sharing services. It is very common to have more than one recipient of an electronic communication, such as for example an email. For example, with respect to email, quite frequently, email “distribution” lists are created for sending emails to more than one recipient. These lists of email addresses can become quite lengthy. Thus, when sending emails, it is commonplace to address an email to be received by more than one recipient.
Similarly, when replying to an email that has more than one recipient, a “reply all” function easily allows one to send a reply, not just to the sender of the email, but to every other person who has received the initial email. While these functions make it quite easy to send emails to more than one person, the ease with which one is able to do so also makes it quite easy to accidentally send an email to a group of recipients, when only one recipient was intended or desired. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism by which one can detect that an email is destined to be sent to more than one recipient as the email is being sent, or just before it is actually transmitted.
Furthermore, media sharing services contribute to a metadata pool that can be utilized to give the user feedback on the dispersion potential of media content. This metadata pool is changing constantly and thus can provide a real-time dynamic parameter, different from a static recipient list. It would also be advantageous to harness the capabilities of a real-time dynamic media distribution component in order to selectively distribute media content.